


Apple Doesn't Fall Far

by klutzy_girl



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's just started college when Cory and Topanga learn they've pulled an Amy and Alan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Doesn't Fall Far

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Girl Meets World and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Topanga assumed she was getting sick because she was stressed about Riley starting college and thought nothing of it at first (which was stupid, considering she had been through this twice already). So she waved it off and focused her attention on Cory and Louis. They needed her right now. However, the constant nausea (which led to multiple trips to the bathrooms) was a constant companion. When coupled with the mood swings, the exhaustion, the cravings, and two missing periods, she finally conceded it wasn’t separation anxiety from her daughter. She decided not to say anything to Cory until she was completely sure, however. Topanga didn’t want to get his (and maybe her own) hopes up. She stopped off at the pharmacy and bought a few pregnancy tests.

When Cory and Louis left for school the next morning (she didn’t have to go into work until later), Topanga headed to the bathroom. Five minutes later, three pregnancy tests confirmed her suspicions – she was definitely again. The first thing she did was call her doctor to make an appointment and luckily for her, there was a cancellation and they could fit her in. Needless to say, the blood test said the same thing the pregnancy tests had, and so she stopped off at the pharmacy again to get prenatal vitamins.

Topanga and Cory hadn’t planned for this, but that was okay. They were in their late thirties now and even though they had a daughter in college, they could do this. She was actually pretty excited about another baby, especially since she had been freaking out about empty nest syndrome. Louis wasn’t even going to start college for a few more years, but that didn’t matter.

When Cory got home (without Louis since it was the weekend and he was spending the night at a friend’s house), Topanga decided to just tell him. She wanted to surprise him, but had been unable to think of a way. “So what’s up?” Cory eyed his wife suspiciously. She had been acting weird ever since Riley left for college and he couldn’t figure out why.

She beamed at him. “You know how were happy that we had one kid out of the house?” 

“Yeah. What are you telling me?” He had his own suspicions, but he didn’t want to voice them in case she got mad at him. He really didn’t want that. Topanga grabbed her husband’s hand and guided it to her still flat stomach. Cory stared at her in awe. “You’re pregnant again?”

She nodded. “I figured it out last night and got confirmation this morning. We are definitely having another baby. Are you okay with this?”

He laughed and kissed her. “Okay with it? Topanga, I’m more than okay with us having a third kid. This is exciting. I love you, baby. And I love you too.”

“We love you.” She swiped at the tears that had formed (stupid hormones) and hugged him again. Topanga couldn’t wait to meet another little person they had created. Their first two were pretty awesome and doing it again was going to be fun.

“Can you believe we pulled an Amy and Alan?” When she stared at him in confusion, he explained. “My parents had Josh when Eric and I were in college. I didn’t think the same thing would happen to us, but hey. It did.” 

“Starting all over again is a little terrifying,” she admitted a few minutes later after they sat down on the couch. Her feet hurt too much to stand any longer.

“My parents did it and they were fine. Josh is a pretty awesome kid.” His younger brother was no longer a kid, but the point stood. 

“That is true.” Topanga put her head on his shoulder and yawned. She hated pregnancy exhaustion with a passion and it was a little worse since she was older this time.

They could be parents for a third time. Cory and Topanga were absolutely sure about that and couldn’t wait to meet the baby. Once she passed the first trimester, they broke the news to their family. The kids were shocked, but soon warmed up to the idea. And Topanga and Angela (pregnant with her and Shawn’s second child) bonded even more during this period of time. Seven months after finding out the news, Cory and Topanga welcomed a daughter named Elizabeth Julie. She fit right in with the chaos of their family.


End file.
